<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiven by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030302">Forgiven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends in Low Places [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friends in Low Places [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgiven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Forgiven<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Aziraphale, Gabriel<br/>
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale<br/>
Word Count: 573<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6.<br/>
Summary: What it says on the tin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>"Gabriel?" Aziraphale entered the guest room cautiously. He spotted the Archangel leaning against the wall with his arms wrapped around his knees. There were dark circles under Gabriel's eyes and Aziraphale doubted he'd slept at all. Not that angels needed sleep generally, but after traumatic events,  they tended to rest in order to recover properly.</p><p>"Aziraphale?" Instead of relaxing, Gabriel's grip on his legs tightened until his knuckles went white. He seemed to realize what he was doing and let go, stretching his legs out in front of him.</p><p>"Do you want me to leave? You're shaking."</p><p>Gabriel looked down at his hands, which were trembling like the legs of a newborn colt. "I..." He bit his lip. "Please stay. I don't want to be alone. Could you...?"</p><p>It took Aziraphale a moment to figure out what Gabriel wanted. "Certainly." Aziraphale moved closer, radiating peace, calm, and a bit of love out of his aura before sitting on the bed. Gabriel rested his head on Aziraphale's thigh. Aziraphale reached out, gently running his fingers through the thick strands of Gabriel's hair. "You're safe, Gabriel. You can rest. I'm here and Crowley's in the kitchen. No one will harm you again, not while we're here."</p><p>"Why are you being nice to me? I tried to <i>kill</i> you." Gabriel's hand clutched Aziraphale's leg tight enough to hurt.</p><p>"So you did." Aziraphale manifested his wings, spreading them out slowly until the tips reached the corners of the room. He cocooned them gently around the Archangel. "That was then and this is now. Did you expect me to hurt you? To harm your body or mutilate your wings? What good would it do either of us? Heaven punished you, hurt you in ways I can't even begin to imagine. They did it without asking me, without seeing if I even wanted you to be punished."</p><p>Aziraphale was quiet for a moment. He could hear Gabriel's breathing picking up, sense the fear and panic coming from the Archangel. "Crowley told me in detail what happened. It was wrong, Gabriel." He resumed stroking Gabriel's head and ignored the tears he could feel soaking into his trousers. "They shouldn't have done it. You could have been blinded permanently. If Crowley hadn't helped, you'd still be in agony from the Unholy wire. What they did was wrong."</p><p>He had asked Crowley what the punishment was for attacking another demon. The only reason Crowley had a trial about Ligur was he'd done it out of self-defense and had used a permanent solution, rather than just discorporate the Duke. Otherwise, most attacks went completely unpunished because it was demons being demons. Which meant, angels were worse than demons yet again.</p><p>"Gabriel, I forgive you." The Archangel went so still Aziraphale thought he might injure himself. "While I don't agree with what you did or how you did it, I do understand, in a way, why you did what you did. You've suffered enough. You are forgiven."</p><p>Gabriel sobbed, clinging to Aziraphale's leg. He was murmuring things Aziraphale couldn't quite make out, not even with his angelic hearing. Aziraphale continued to run his fingers along the Archangel's scalp, along his throat, and against his cheeks.</p><p>After a long while, Gabriel had cried himself out. He felt like a massive weight had been lifted from his body. The exhausted Archangel fell asleep surrounded by the alabaster wings of the best angel he had ever known.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>